Hiro's Mistake
by darkchildlover
Summary: This is what happens when Hiro makes the wrong choice. It will affect Tyson in more ways then one, and what will he do when he realises whats going on. Sucky summary, and this won't be updated unless I get 15 reveiws.
1. Hiro's Mistake

**Hiro's Mistake.**

"Dad please, I swear, I didn't do it!" The navy haired boy begged from his kneeling position on the floor. His hands were splayed out in front of him on the ground and his clothes were dirty and ripped as though he had been beaten while wearing them. A trickle of crimson blood trickled down his dirty cheek.

"No I don't think I can believe that." A voice from the shadows spoke with a mock sweet tone. "You're a disgusting little liar!" A hand shot out from the direction of the voice and back handed the boy across the room.

The boy hit the floor with a cry of pain. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" He pleaded, hot tears burning his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Another slap across the face.

"Tell me boy!"

"I don't know, he never tells me anything!" Hot, salty tears fell from his chocolate eyes and landed on the cold, hard ground.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows, a sadistic smile plastered across his once handsome features. His navy hair was flecked with grey and his cold blue eyes were hardened, like ice. He wore baggy deep blue jeans and a black t-shirt; he also wore a black trench coat.

"Maybe your death will convince him to come back." He said sweetly. His hand slipped into a deep pocket in the trench coat and pulled out a sleek metal object. A gun.

The boy on the floor gasped and tried to crawl away from the man, but in his weakened condition, it seemed hopeless.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" The man asked smirking evilly and pointing the loaded weapon at his youngest son's shoulder.

"I don't know!" He shouted, terrified.

"Well than I guess I had better give him a warning." The man cackled madly, and pulled the trigger.

A click broke through the silence, followed by a bang. The brown eyed boy on the floor screamed as the cold metal pierced the flesh of his right shoulder. A thousand icy, burning needles were stabbing at his shoulder and arm, blood ran out of the wound and stained the ripped t-shirt he was wearing. He raised a gloved hand to his shoulder and screamed again.

The tall man walked forward holding a cloth. He grabbed the boys hair and held his head still while he held the cloth over the boys mouth and nose. Quickly the struggling boy lost conciousness.

The man smirked as he looked down at his son's beaten and unconscious form. "Chloroform, always does the trick." He grabbed the boys torn jacket and hauled him up. The man half carried, half dragged the small boy to a truck outside the warehouse, when he finally reached the truck he threw the kid in the trunk. Walking fast, wasting no time he got into the drivers seat and left.

The drive took no time at all, he parked outside the dojo and ran to the boot, he threw Tyson onto the ground, and lay a letter on top of him, it was addressed Hiro. The man smirked and got back in the car.

"Let's hope the Hiro learns from his mistakes."


	2. Please Be Ok

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade**

* * *

**Please Be Ok**

It was dark outside, rain flooding down from the heavens, wind gusting. In short it was a stormy night outside.

The dojo was unusually quiet. Almost silent apart from the smashing of rain against the window, the continuous clicking of fingers on a lap top keyboard and the occasional bored sigh. It didn't take much to work out why.

Max sat curled up on the couch, fingering Draceil absentmindedly, every now and again sparing a quick glance to the door. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes as he looked down at his knees thinking, something not usually done by the usually outgoing American.

He looked up again, glancing at the door; no one was there. Looking around the room he noticed that the rest of the gang were in much of the same state as he.

Rei was curled up in the armchair opposite from Max, staring into space. Kenny sat on the floor, his back against Max's couch, Dizzy on his lap, keeping himself occupied while Hilary lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, her arms tucked under her head like a pillow.

Kai had left that morning before breakfast and hadn't returned, but that didn't bother the Blade breakers, it was normal for Kai to be gone hours at a time. What bothered them was the fact that Tyson had left around lunch, well his breakfast time and gone out without telling anyone where he was going. As if that wasn't weird enough it was now eight o'clock, he had been out for seven and a half hours.

The blonde sighed and looked back down at his blade, smiling slightly. Seeing as Kai had been out, the rest of the team had taken it as orders not to practice, meaning that they had almost had a stress free relaxing day. They would have if it hadn't been for Tyson's sudden disappearing act.

The Blade breakers all jumped, their heads snapping towards the door as it banged open suddenly, smashing off the wall and bouncing back. In a second Rei was up and out the door; from where he had been sitting he had obviously seen something outside.

Hilary was on her knees watching the door nervously while Kenny had pushed Dizzy off his lap and was also staring at the door. Max was slowly getting to his feet, pushing himself off the couch.

Raised voices could be heard from outside, not angry, but desperate and only loud to be heard across the furious wind and heavy rain.

"What the hell happened!"

"How should I know"  
"How is he?"

"Don't know, get him inside!"

"Right!"

Max waited, he knew something was very wrong, and he knew that he'd know what it was in less then a minute. Something in the back of his mind told him it was Tyson, he didn't know how or why, just that it would be.

The door burst open again and Max's fears were confirmed. Kai and Rei came in, dripping wet, carrying an unconscious, wet and bloody Tyson between them.

"Tyson, oh god, what happened?" Hilary gasped, already on her feet.  
Max jumped out of the way as the two older boy's walked forward and lay the unconscious bluenette on the couch.

Max looked down at his best friend in horror. Long strands of blue hair had fallen from his hair band and fell across his bruised, pale and bloody face. His clothes were ripped, tattered and covered in blood, especially at his right shoulder. He had obviously been shot.

Rei ran into the hallway where the phone was while Kai used his scarf to slow the blood flow from Tyson's shoulder. Kenny and Hilary sat next to each other, each trying and failing to comfort the other. Max stood still, about a metre away from the couch, hot salty tears dripping silently down his face.

"Please be ok Ty, please."

* * *

**Please reveiw, we are very sorry for the late chappie and lack of author notes but, well we're tired, next update should be sooner, and you can all thank Joeywheelersonlysanfangal for blackmailing us into writing this chappie! The next chappie of, not always, not forever should be up soon, so keep your fingers crossed!**


End file.
